


The little vampire

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [15]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Human Pete, M/M, Souled Vampire(s), vampire patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Patrick Is a vampire that lands in Pete's room





	1. Chapter 1

Pete was sat at ha desk writing lyrics, his music had been blasting loudly but his parents came in abs told him off for it. He sighed and looked around his new room, he had moved to England a few days ago and he couldn't sleep one bit. His parents thought he had insomnia but pete had dreams.

They were about a blonde haired, blue eyed boy. He was beyond beautiful and his pale skin had no blemishes. He only had a faint litter of freckles on his nose. But what pete always dreamt of was the two fangs poking at his plump bottom lip and blood dripping down his chin.

He banged his head on the desk and sighed. He wasbt getting any sleep tonight again. Pete looked back down at his lyrics and then be heard a bang. Pete looked up and saw a bat fly into the room and land under his bed.

The boy jumped up and rushed to his bed and got down onto his knees to see the bat under his bed but instead of a bat, there was a boy under there. He was whimpering and he locked eyes with pete and he bared his fangs.

The vampire crawled out from under Pete's bed and straight towards him. Pete quickly stood up and was ready to run but got tackled down by them. The vampire straddled Pete's waist and bared his fangs at him.

Pete stared at him and realised that it was the same boy from his dream. Fear grew in Pete's eyes and the vampire leant down towards his neck. Pete closed his eyes shut and waited to feel fangs in his neck, it didn't come and instead the vampire collapsed on his chest,

"Im too weak" they whimpered and petes face grew of confusion,

"W...what?" He asked,

"I cant" they said and scrambled away from pete.

He looked at the vampire with concern in his eyes, he didn't seem very threatening and pete felt sorry for him. Tears filled their eyes and they looked vulnerable and helpless. Pete crawled towards them and placed his hand on theirs.

The vampire looked up at pete with wide eyes and let himself be pulled into an embrace,

"Im pete" he looked down at the vampire and their wide blue eyes looked all over Pete's face,

"Patrick" the vampire replied and pete gave him a soft smile,

"Are you hungry?" He asked patrick and he nodded slightly and wiped his eyes,

Pete pushed his wrist to Patrick's face, "drink" he said and patrick shook his head,

"I cant" he started crying again,

"Why?"

"Its complicated" he cried and buried his face into Pete's chest and he felt his heart break. He didn't know Patrick but he didn't like seeing this little vampire cry,

"Patrick. Whatever happens when you bite me happens. Don't starve yourself" 

Patrick whimpered slightly and pete pulled his face to rest in his neck, he felt light pinpricks and then patrick sank his baby fangs into his neck, pete groaned and held patrick close until he had his fill.

He cradled patrick like a child again and the vampire looked up at him with blue eyes, pete noticing the redness lingering around how pupils, he felt the need to pleasure the vampire and leave him whithering and moaning underneath him, pete shook his head and looked back at Patrick and felt himself leaning forward to claim Patrick's lips with his own.

The vampire moaned into the kiss and wrapped arms around Pete's neck and pulled him close, pete moved his hands to rest on Patrick's waist and moved them so Patrick was laying on his back and pete was on top of him and kissing him deeply,

Pete felt himself aim for Patrick's neck and start kissing and nipping the pale skin, he was transfixed with staring at Patrick's neck and he swore he could smell Patrick's blood. He tries to sink his blunt teeth into Patrick's neck and failed to do so, patrick let out a whine and pete pulled away looking at patrick with wide eyes,

"Im so sorry pete" he whispered, "i didn't want to bite you because it starts a bond that has to be completed"

"What bond?" Pete asked,

"When a human is willing to gove a vampire their blood it starts a bond that must be completed" he whimpered and pete nodded, kissing patrick softly much to the vampires confusion,

"Pete...?" 

"Let me take you out on a date first" pete said and pecked his lips again and sat up, pulling patrick up with him.

"Ok then pete" he smiled and then looked at the sun rising from the window, "its late. I need to sleep" he said and pete nodded,

"I have black out curtains. You can sleep in my bed" he said and Patrick nodded.

They both stood up and pete walked towards his drawers to grab a shirt and sweatpants to give to patrick, he handed hem to the vampire and he took his own clothes off in front of pete. He looked over Patrick's body and was pleased with Patrick's white skin and watched him pull the large shirt over his head that looked like a dress when it settled down mid thigh, he left the sweatpants off and then looked at pete.

"Can we cuddle?" Patrick asked in a small voice and pete nodded.

He helped patrick into bed and got in bed beside him and pulled the blankets over him, patrick was aseep instantly and pete smiled, wrapping an arm around him and patrick snuggled close.

He couldn't wait to take Patrick on a date and complete the bond.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete tool patrick out to a small restaurant he found in Google maps, he got dressed in a black button up and skinny jeans and patrick dressed himself in a white button up and trousers. Pete had to admit Patrick looked good, but even better naked.

He took patrick out and gave patrick a good night out but it was cut short when patrick nearly fainted and pete realized that he hadnt fed yet and it was close to the sun coming up.

But to patrick it was because of another reason. He knew why he was so weak. It was because the vampire was taking so much out of himself with trying to keep pete human, he was basically holding back the vampire from pete and it took a lot out of him.

So pete took them home and as soon as they got back inside patrick lost it and tackled Pete to the ground. He leant forward to kiss pete needily and he placed hands on Pete's shoulder. Hands were placed on the vampires hips and pete rolled them over.

"Pete... I need to..." Patrick panted and pete started nipping at his neck, fingers snaking their way into Pete's hair,

"Yeah baby" pete mumbled into his neck and started on removing their clothes. Kissing every inch of Patrick's skin,

He pulled patrick closer to him and looked down at the vampire, patrick saw Pete's eyes have a tinge of red and he gasped, he saw large fangs extend and sink into the skin of Patrick's neck.

The vampire gasped and dug his nails Into Pete's back and arched up against Pete, he pushed inside patrick and the vampire let out a gasp between Pete's new fangs in his neck and pete pounding into him, 

Patrick let out a loud whine and pete pulled off of Patrick's neck and looked down at him. Blood stained his lips and his eyes were a bright red. He pulled pete down into a kiss and let put loud moans as pete thruster even faster into him,

He came untouched when pete hit that spot inside him, he clenched impossibly tight around pete and he groaned into Patrick's neck and came deep inside him. They completed their bond and pete collapsed on top of patrick and panted into his ear.

"Did we just have sex on the floor?" Pete laughed and patrick nodded,

"You went all vampire on me" patrick said and pete looked at him. Pete smiled and kissed patrick before picking him up SL his legs were wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck,

Pete carried him to their bedroom and landed on the bed with patrick on top of him. He smiled at Pete and leant down to kiss him, Pete's fangs were still out and Patrick wanted to feel them in his neck again. And all over his body...

"I love you pete" he said and kissed pete softly, pete kissed back and pulled patrick closer to him so he straddled his waist,

"I love you too patrick" Pete said and patrick stared at his large fangs,

"Bite me" he gasped and pete obliged and sank his fangs into Patrick's neck again,

Patrick leant his head back to give pete more room and let out a soft moan. He held Pete's head closer and let him drink, pete pulled off when he knew patrick was feeling faint. Patrick fell to the side and pete pulled him closer and let patrick nuzzle into his chest. 

He held Patrick close to him as be felt the sun rise and fell into a peaceful sleep with his bond mate close to him.


End file.
